The Real Drew Lipsky
by Avatar Aang
Summary: Drakken has failed again and is feeling more and more like a loser but then a strange kid turns up who is he and what does he have to do with Drakken? What does Shego think of this kid? ShegoxDrakken
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hi I'm reposting this chapter and I want to thank my beta reader Inu-midoriko for editing this chapter and adding more detail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read this chapter. I didn't know Drakken's mother's name so I made it up thanks to sweetnsour33 for pointing it out and her name is now changed to Claudia.

**I want to thank Inu-midoriko, sweetnsour33 and acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing.  
**

**

* * *

**

THE REAL DREW LIPSKY

Chapter 1 The Kid

"Finally, I shall succeed in world domination!" Shouted an excited light blue skinned man with black hair tied in a pony tail. He was standing on a cliff beside a big metal machine. A woman with long black hair, wearing a green and black cat suit, stood near by.

"Huh, how many times have a heard that speech." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

"SHEGO!" the man yelled waving his arms in frustration. He hated it when she mocked him but knew he couldn't do much about it since he vowed he wouldn't anger her to the point she took another long vacation. "This plan is-"

"Fool proof." they both said in union. "I've heard that before, Dr. D." Shego said not paying much attention to him at all. The man's face went red with anger.

Losing his temper, he yelled at her. "I'm the evil genius here! You are only the sidekick who will sit and listen to whatever it is I have to say without argument!"

"Whatever, lets get on with this all ready." Shego moaned under her breath, not really in the argumentative mood.

"As I was saying," he said with a smug smirk on his face. " I've built a machine that can take away all the natural resources from the earth, causing complete chaos! The UN will have to surrender to me and I'll be made world leader, hehehe." Drakken giggled excitedly.

"What about me? I stole most of those parts for your stupid machine." Shego shouted at her boss.

"Yes Shego, of course you can help me rule. You are my sidekick after all..." Drakken said. He really hated it when Shego got lippy with him too. But then again he could never have done any of this with out her. She was his most loyal employee. She stuck with him after failed plan after failed plan.

Just as Shego was about to make a sarcastic remark, a blond haired boy with a naked mole rat and red headed teenage girl appeared in front of Shego and Drakken.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled in surprise.

"Why do you always act so surprised?" Shego asked as she got into a battle stance.

"Get her Shego!" Drakken shouted.

"With pleasure." she replied and ignited her plasma powers. Shego jumped into the air and landed a few inches away from Kim and immediately started her assault on her teenage rival. Having little time to get out of the way, Kim acted quickly and just barely blocked Shego's attacks. The red haired teen got enough space between the two of them so she could raise her knee and extend her leg into a powerful kick that planted itself right in Shego's stomach. The green skinned woman fell onto her back a few paces away and lay there for only a moment before sitting up.

She was far from finished with Princess.

Drakken franticly started pushing buttons on the controls after seeing that Shego was starting to lose the battle. He was almost finished when the blond haired boy pushed into Drakken and tried to stop him from turning on his machine.

"You! The baffoon! What's your name... Kim Possible's sidekick." Drakken said pulling Ron's arms away from the controls.

"How hard is it to remember my name?! It's not that hard of a name to remember!" Ron yelled, annoyed at once again being forgotten.

"Yes well, whatever your name is... you know who you are, get out of the way!" Drakken yelled pushing Ron to the ground.

Shego flipped back up and this time the fight was reversed, Kim was on the offensive, making Shego go to defensive. Kim cornered Shego until she was right next to the edge of the cliff. She almost had her but the woman she was attacking suddenly grabbed her fist and twisted it so Kim's back was to her. Shego kept adding pressure to the wrist and for a few moments Kim panicked, actually thinking the woman behind her, holding her in a wrist lock, was going to snap her wrist. There wasn't anything she could do because any small or sudden movement would give Shego a reason to snap it without thinking twice.

Knowing she was almost at the breaking point, Shego relented a little, which was a mistake because the teen clenched her fist and flexed to make it harder for Shego to twist and whirled around, snaking her arm away from the woman that held her captive for a mere coupe minutes.

Annoyed that she had been so vulnerable, Kim turned to see what Ron up to, only to find him in a verbal fight with Drakken.

"Ron! Stop fooling around, stop that machine!" Kim shouted to her best friend.

"What's the matter Kimmie? Too hard for you to save the world on your on?" Shego taunted her. The mint tinted woman charged at Kim and punched her to the ground. Shego was about to pin her when Kim kicked her, making her fall.

Drakken finally managed to put in all the coordinates and pushed a big red button. The sky started to turn dark grey very fast.

"Mmmm… I think something's wrong..." Drakken said looking at his calculations.

"What do you mean!" Shego yelled, halting her next assault.

"I think I made a mistake in my calculations. It's not meant to happen this fast." He said looking puzzled. Shego put her hand on her face and groaned.

"Well then turn it off dude." Ron said with his naked mole rat, Rufus on his shoulder.

"Mm hum" Rufus said nodding.

"It can't be turned off, there's only a self-destruct button!" Drakken said looking at the controls.

Kim ran to the machine pulling out her Kimmunicator "Here let Wade fix this." She said as she phoned her genius friend.

"No, I can do this myself. I don't need your computer geek friend!" Drakken snapped and pushed the self-destruct button. "We have 30 minutes before it- oh-uh…" he said looking at the timer that said 00.00.30. "Forgot a decimal point." He said like it was no big deal.

Everyone groaned at him. "Let me fix this." Kim said trying to push Drakken out of the way. "No!" Drakken whined and pushed her back. They both kept this up until the machine fell from the cliff.

"Look what you've done NOW!" Drakken shouted.

"That's what you get for putting it on a cliff!" Kim said as Shego flew their hover jet over Kim and Drakken. She lowered a rope ladder for Drakken who grabbed hold of it and as he escaped he yelled back to Kim.

"You think you're all That Kim Possible, but your NOT!"

"Drakken, you're a loser, you always have been and always will be!" Kim yelled back at him just as the machine exploded. The cliff started crumbling and the two teens ran to the bottom of the cliff where they were safe.

* * *

Shego flew the hover jet back to the lair, all the while grumbling to herself about how stupid off of Drakken's plans were. That didn't settle well with him and made his mood decrease enough to make him form a pout. It's not like he hadn't been defeated by Kim Possible before but he still felt like something was bothering him. When they arrived inside Drakken was still moping about, refusing to talk to anyone.

"What's got you in a blue mood?" Shego asked as she sashayed into his office.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Drakken said in a monotone voice.

"Well you've been quiet ever since Kimmie kicked our butts... again. She's beaten you before but you always bounce back with a new scheme in a matter of minutes." Shego said. She loved to annoy him but even she knew the limits.

"I'm not in the mood Shego..." He said.

"Fine... I'm going to have a bath. See you tomorrow." Shego said walking to her room.

"Goodnight Shego..." Drakken said and before long, fell asleep at his desk.

He woke up awhile later and looked at his watch.

1:30 am.

Then he walked to the kitchen, feeling hungry. As he came to the kitchen he saw the fridge door open.

"Stupid henchmen never close anything." He grumbled to himself with a frustrated expression on his face. '...or maybe Shego's still up?' He wondered.

He walked closer and pulled back the door, to see a little chubby kid with pale skin and black hair. He looked about 8 years old. He was eating some of Shego's chocolate cake. Drakken looked at the boy and for a moment couldn't think of anything to say.

The boy looked up at the blue skinned man and quickly crawled back then he jumped up. He was holding a toy rocket. He ran around the counter top island just as Drakken noticed the toy rocket. He chased the kid, running around in circles as the kid jumped over the couch in the living area and then ran under the stairs. Drakken pulled himself through the small space between the stairs.

"SHEGO! SHEGO!!" He shouted in frustration. The kid kept running.

* * *

Shego was relaxing in the bath she said she was going to get. She always did this after a humiliating defeat. She could hear Drakken's cries from down stairs but she chose to ignore them.

'What does he want now?' She wondered knowing it was probably something stupid like opening a jar of pickles. She couldn't be bothered going to see what it was.

* * *

The kid ran back towards the kitchen and dropped the rocket as he climbed out a window just as Drakken pulled himself free from under the stairs.

"Oh no you don't..." Drakken said as the kid dropped from the window. He made his way out the front door. Luckily for the kid, the lair wasn't too high up and there was a town was nearby.

Drakken had no idea why but he wasn't going to let this kid just get away but he kept on running after the fast little boy down the road. This kid had broken in and Drakken wanted to know why, he wanted to know who he was and how he had the nerve to think he could outwit him. As Drakken chased him through the town he wondered where on earth Shego was.

The kid ran into a late night diner with Drakken following close behind. When he got inside, he saw a few people sitting at tables drinking coffee. They looked up when they saw the blue skinned man. Drakken looked all around but there was no kid.

"Excuse me; has anyone seen a little kid?" Drakken asked but got no answer. The people just shrugged their shoulders not really caring.

Feeling defeated yet again that day, Drakken left the diner and walked quietly up the road. 'Who was that kid? Or was he real?' Drakken asked himself. "Of course he was real and I am going to find out who he was." Drakken muttered as he entered his lair and went to bed, fully planning on sleeping this day off.

* * *

Drakken woke up early the next morning. He had a shower then went down stairs for breakfast. The henchmen were already working in the labs on the different projects Drakken had recently planned. Shego was still in bed as usual, she didn't get up for another hour or so.

Drakken picked up the old toy rocket and frowned, deep in thought. His mom had visited a few days ago and left it off. Drakken hadn't seen the toy since he was kid. It was his favourite growing up. Why did some random kid break in to take it? It wasn't like it was valuable or worth any real money. He hated his childhood so much he had blocked out most of it. Even though he liked to go on about how he hated his horrible childhood experiences, deep down, the thoughts of them still affected him.

He put the toy away and sat in the living room that was attached to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch with a note book, trying to think of a new scheme. After a few moments of intense thinking, he groaned and flopped down onto his back, trying to come up with something, anything. Then an idea popped into his mind. He pulled out a laptop and started to look up something he was going to make Shego try and find.

Shego got up and went down to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stood there staring at the empty plate with only a few crumbs of chocolate cake left. She slammed the door shut which made Drakken sit up and turn to face her.

"DRAKKEN!" Her hands glowed green as she raged at him. "What the hell happened to my cake?!"

"Well don't look at me, I didn't touch it." He said walking over her. "I have a new idea-" he started giddily, already forgetting the woman in front of him was angry with him for something he didn't do.

"Well the henchmen don't like it so that only leaves you." She said as he ignored her last comment and pulled out a printed page in front of her. "What's this?" she snapped grabbing the page.

"I want you to go steal this for my next scheme." Drakken said smiling, while Shego looked at him with disbelieve.

"Are you serious? You want me to steal this." She waved the page at him. "A TOY ROCKET?!"

"Don't mock Shego." Drakken snapped then in a quieter tone. "... It hurts..."

"Okay, whatever. Where am I supposed to find it anyway?" Shego asked while thinking Drakken seemed to be acting weird. Well… weirder than normal.

"I'd try the toy shop on 29th street, make sure it's that exacted model and colour ok?" Drakken said. Shego left with a deep scowl on her face while Drakken went back to working on his idea.

About 10 hours later it was getting dark and Shego was only just arriving back from the mission Drakken had sent her on. She looked completely worn out, like she had gone the hell and back looking for the blasted toy.

"There you are Shego, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Drakken asked as he was preparing something in the kitchen.

"Where have I been!? Where have I been?! Are you serious??" Shego screamed as she stormed into the kitchen. Then she noticed the toy rocket on the counter top. "I have just spent the whole day looking for your stupid toy and now I find YOU ALREADY have ONE!!" she screamed at him. Her hands started to glow green yet again that day.

"Shego, please don't break that I still need it." Drakken pleaded.

"I've been to every toy shop, I've had little kids bugging me, sales people annoying me and all to find your stupid toy that they don't even make anymore! I was lucky to find this one." She waved the box with the toy in it and started to melt the cardboard box angrily.

"Stop I need that for my plan!" Drakken cried and pulled the toy out of her grip. Shego sighed, knowing there was no use in fighting him when she was so exhausted from today's toy hunt.

"What's your plan then?"

"I'm going to set a trap. As you would have known if you took the time to come help me when I called last night you would-"

"Called? You were screaming around the lair at like 2.00am. Some people were trying to sleep!" She snapped.

"…anyways... you would have known that we had a break in last night-" Drakken continued.

"Kim Possible and her sidekick friend?" Shego said relatively normally.

"No, it was a small boy. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, he tried to take my rocket-" Drakken explained but was again interrupted.

"Wait, we had a break in and you only tell me now?" Shego asked annoyed she was not told sooner.

"Yes well that's what you get for not coming down last night." Drakken gloated. "I will replace this rocket with one you got today and see if the boy comes back. Then I can question him about why he wants it." Drakken went on with his plan.

"You got broken in by a kid and now you want to now why he wants your toy?" For a moment Shego could only stare at him. Then she broke out into chuckles. After a few moments of chuckling and watching Drakken's proud expression turn sour, she decided she did enough mocking and wanted to know why she spent ten hours of her day looking for a replacement. "Why did you need the replacement anyway?" Shego wondered.

"I'm not letting him near my rocket." Drakken huffed like a baby.

"Ahh does Drewie need mommy to come help him cause the mean kid wants to take his toy?" Shego mocked. Drakken just looked annoyed at her.

"Enough of your lip Shego. He could be here soon." Drakken said putting the new toy on the counter beside some popcorn he had left out. Drakken took his real toy and put it behind the TV.

"Clever hiding spot. The kid will never look there." Shego said sarcastically. Then she and Drakken hid behind the stairs so they had a clear view of the kitchen. Hours passed and still no sign of the kid anywhere.

"Where is he?" Drakken asked looking at his watch.

"And I suppose I'm to believe he was the one who ate my cake?" Shego said and when Drakken gave her a look that said 'well duh', she sighed. "I'm going to bed; it was good to know this was a total waste of my time."

"Shego please just wait a few more-" Drakken started but she was gone. "Fine, I'll stay here on my own." He soon fell asleep but woke up when he heard the sound of cartoons. He quickly sat up and looked over at the sitting room. The TV was on. He went over and peered over the couch to see the kid eating the popcorn and had found the real rocket.

"Hey kid!" Drakken shouted as the kid jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just came to get my rocket... then I saw the popcorn..." The little kid said.

"You mean my rocket. It's mine!" Said Drakken, fully preparing to out-argue this kid.

"NO it's mine! See my name's on it." He said holding it up to Drakken. There was a small name written in black permanent marker in a childish way, that read 'DREW LIPSKY'.

"Drew Lipsky. That's my name." The little boy said.

Drakken looked shocked and confused all at once.

"_I__'__m_ Drew Lipsky and that's _my_ rocket!" Drakken said crossing his arms.

"NO, that's _my_ rocket." The little boy said in huff. "My dad got it for me for my-"

"-7th birthday..." Drakken finished looking completely shocked.

"How'd you know?" The little boy asked looking up surprised that a stranger knew that.

"Your mother's name Claudia?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah but how do you-?"

"And your father is Derek?"

"Yeah..." The boy said.

"Your an only child?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah" The kid said looking at the blue man.

"And… and you have a cousin called Eddie." Drakken said getting kind of excited.

"Sometimes called-" The kid started getting excited too.

"-Motor Ed..." they said in unison both get giddily.

They both stood there looking at each other. Drakken couldn't believe it. It was not possible yet he was standing in front of him. Drakken opened his shirt a bit at the top and pulled it back to show his shoulder that had a birth mark on his blue skin. The boy pulled his light blue t-shirt to one side showing the same birth mark on the same place as Drakken. Both of them looked amazed. Then Drakken pulled the leg of his right trouser up, showing a scar running down his leg. The boy pulled up his trouser leg, also showing the same scar on his right leg.

"Are you who I think you are?" The boy asked the elder version of him, looking into his eyes.

"I think so..." Said Drakken quietly.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and please review and I'll upload the second chapter very soon. I already have it wrote and it's almost ready to be uploaded but some more reviews would be nice too. Tell me what you think. Thanks again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hi sorry i was so late updating had exams in school all week and didn't get a chance to go on this. Now I'm offical on summer holidays for 3 months yey! so I'm going to update sooner maybe starts some new stories too...

Thanks to my beta reader Inu-midoriko for editing this chapter and adding more detail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the Last Chapter.

**I want to thank Inu-midoriko, sweetnsour33, acosta perez jose ramiro and Sananger for reviewing.**

* * *

**THE REAL DREW LIPSKY**

Chapter 2 Why Is He Here?

"Uhh ... I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want a sandwich? I'm going to get a sandwich..." Drakken rambled on as he avoided looking at the boy. He had no idea what to do. How was it even possible for him to be here?

Drakken quickly moved into the kitchen and pulled out some bread and started slapping ham on to it. He was a man of science, this was not real... yeah that's it, it's only a hallucination. He put more cheese and lettuce on the sandwich. The little boy followed him in after a few moments. Drakken continued to make sandwiches.

"So how old are you?" The small kid asked, leaning on the black counter top island as Drakken, on the other side of the counter, raised an eyebrow.

"Forty in a few days..." Drakken said quietly.

"Wow! That's old!" The kid said as Drakken gave a look as if to say 'I'm not old!'.

"I'm going to be eight in a few days." He said excitedly. Drakken looked at him.

"Eight. You're eight... I'm eight.." Drakken said in disbelief as he continued paused. He was onto making a third sandwich when he stopped to stare at the boy.

"This is scary." The boy said. He looked just as confused as to why he was here as Drakken was.

"No. This is hilarious." Drakken said laughing hysterically and resumed to making sandwiches so quick they were falling apart on the counter. Drakken couldn't control himself, he kept laughing. This isn't real, he must be dreaming. Why would he want to see himself as a child anyway? This was just too funny.

"Why are you making so many sandwiches?" The boy asked as Drakken started to look like he was going to lose it.

"There's safety in sandwiches!" He yelled as he picked them up, waving them in his hands, letting bits of food fly everywhere. 'This is NOT happening.' he thought. What would happen if one of the henchmen came in? He'd look mad. Or If Shego came down? This would only offer more mocking opportunities. No one would believe him.

Drakken sat down on the floor. The younger him was still on the other side of the counter so Drakken couldn't see him.

"You're not really here!" He shouted. The younger Drakken just sat there quietly. "You're just a hallucination!" He called to the younger him, and then he put his head between his knees. This was just a hallucination. He was just having a bad day. He would turn around now and the kid would be gone. It was that simple.

"You're just going to disappear because you're just in my head!" Drakken called out, hoping he was loud enough so the kid would hear and then disappear. There was no sound, no reply, no answer. Had it worked? He sat up and pulled himself around the counter. Good, he was gone. 'What a relief.' He stood up, for a minute he had himself thinking he was going crazy-

"Argh-" He sighed as he saw the boy was still there. He was just sitting further way now so he hadn't seen him before.

"I'm still here..." He said slowly, like he felt bad that he wasn't gone.

Drakken sighed. There was no use; it looked like eight year old Drew was going to be here for a while. He walked upstairs getting the younger version of himself to follow. It was late and everyone else had gone to bed, even Shego. She didn't stick around to see this. It was probably a good thing too. He didn't really like the idea of Shego seeing him as a pathetic eight year old. Where on earth would he put him? It's not like he had loads of spare rooms and what would the henchmen think. He didn't know what he was going to do. For now the kid could stay in his room.

Drakken went into his room followed by the kid he decided to refer to as 'Drew'. It was quite big with dimly lit lights. The walls were a rich brown to match the rest of the lair and had a huge window that led out to a balcony in the far side of the room. There was a small couch in the corner closest to his bed. He put some blankets with bunny designs on them and spread them on the couch to let Drew lie down.

Drakken went into his walk in closet and got changed into his pj's. Drew took the toy rocket and got into his 'bunny bed' and pulled the blankets over him. It was better than the floor. Drew thought his future house was very big and noticed how many doors and staircases there were.

Drakken came back in and got into bed. He turned out the lights and went to sleep.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star..." Drew started to sing as he played with the toy.

Drakken bit his lip in annoyance.

"Twinkle, twinkle..." Drew continued.

Drakken pulled his pillow over his head but could still hear it. He turned over he grinded his teeth.

"Hmph. Gah...nggrah" Drakken sat up. Drew looked at him then turn and looked out the window at the moon. It was orange tonight.

"Hey, why is the moon orange sometimes?" Drew asked innocently.

Drakken looked at him "...It's because..." Drakken had no idea why it was orange. "... it's... oh go to sleep!" He snapped.

"Your mean!" Drew shouted. Drakken ignored that. "I knew it! You don't _know_ anything! I don't want to be a guy who grows up and doesn't know _why_ the moon is orange sometimes!" Drew yelled and seemed to get mad in a similar way as Drakken.

"Just go to sleep..." Drakken scowled lying back down.

"Twinkle twinkle..." Drew started again. Drakken moaned and rolled over trying to sleep.

* * *

Drakken woke up the next morning with a headache and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes so he could see and looked over to the couch. Drew was gone. Great, he's probably in the kitchen or something. It's a good thing Shego didn't get up this early. He got a quick shower, and then went down for breakfast.

He went into the kitchen only to see no one was there, so he made coffee to help wake himself up some more. Where the hell was that kid? He saw the henchmen were in the labs working, and hoped Drew wasn't in there bugging them. He looked all over the lair and couldn't find him. Drakken started to panic. What if he's done something? 'Ahh! Where the hell are you?'

"He must have left." he mumbled to himself. "He's not here."

"Who's not here?" A voice behind him asked. Drakken turned around to see Shego behind him pouring coffee.

"No one." Drakken said quickly. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Your not still going on about this kid, are you?" She asked him, knowing it would get under his skin because she was right.

"No." Drakken said clearly.

"Right..." Shego said not believing him. "Well... you have a meeting-"

"Meeting!? What meeting?" Drakken asked confused.

"The one with Señor Senior Senior and Professor Dementor." Shego reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Drakken completely forgot. Shego rolled her eyes and downed her coffee.

"C'mon Dr.D, let's go..." Shego said as the both left the lair and got in the hover jet.

* * *

At an expensive looking restaurant, sat Señor Senior and Dementor along with some of his henchmen. Drakken and Shego sat in the booth across from them. They were having an early lunch and Drakken was discussing his newest idea. He needed Senior's capital and the support of Dementor and his henchmen.

"So you see if you were to consider my proposal, we could indeed work out some way to succeed..." Drakken was saying. Shego was listening to him and actually thought for once he was sounding smart. Like his plan might work. That is if he could pull off this deal.

"And so..." Drakken stopped talking. He stared at the window. 'Oh no' he thought. Drew was at the window. He was waving to Drakken. The others noticed Drakken acting weird.

"Ummm… so, like I was saying..." Drakken continued ignoring Drew but Drew just banged on the window. People noticed, so did Senior, Dementor and Shego. Drakken turned red with embarrassment. 'Okay they don't know I know him...' Drakken thought.

"Look at that_ strange_ kid..." Senior said looking at him. Drew was banging hard at the window towards Drakken. Drew called through the window "I'm hungry!"

"Do you know him, Drakken?" Dementor asked him with a slight smirk across his face.

"No." Drakken lied. "It's terrible how some parents let their kids go begging for food." Shego looked at him, so did Dementor and Senior. Drakken just laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed.

Drew kept banging. "I'm hungry!" He shouted threw the glass again. All eyes at the table were now on Drakken.

"Do you know him?" Shego whispered to him slightly pissed off. She knew Drakken would mess this up.

"No." He said feeling very nervous. He stood up. "Excuse me, for just a moment." And he walked away with Senior and Dementor laughing under their breaths. Shego stared after him.

* * *

Drakken opened the front door of the restaurant to find Drew standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "I thought you left." Drew looked up at him with his innocent eyes.

"I'm hungry..." He said softy. He didn't know where he was. He just knew to come here where Drakken was.

"Okay, c'mon..." Drakken sighed. He better go get him some food. He put an arm around Drew's shoulder and started to walk away with Drew at his side. Then he heard a voice. A familiar voice. A familiar voice he didn't want to have to face at the moment.

"DR.D!" Shego had followed Drakken outside. She knew he was acting weird. "Who's this?" She asked looking at the young boy.

"I'm Drew." Drew said in a friendly way. Shego looked at him then Drakken who looked stressed.

"He's my nephew." Drakken lied quickly. He didn't like to hide things from Shego but she couldn't find out the truth... not that she'd believe them anyway.

Shego looked at him with suspicion "Nephew? Eh..." She said. Drakken gulped. "You're an ONLY child, dumb-dumb!" She yelled at him. "What do you take me for?"

'Okay that wasn't smart.' He looked to the ground than back up to her face. "Yes, he's my mother's sister's child."

"So... he's your cousin?" She asked still suspiciously. She knew about most of his family. 'She won't believe he's my cousin.' He thought quickly.

"No, he's my grand-nephew... I just say nephew for short." He laughed uneasily. Shego looked at him for a moment then decided she didn't really care.

"Whatever... when did he get here?" Shego asked wondering why Drakken would have his nephew around with taking over the world schemes taking place.

"Last night, he didn't even give me any breakfast! I'm so hungry." Drew said to Shego. Shego looked at Drakken shocked. For one; that she wasn't told he was here, then for not feeding the kid and having him in the lair this morning and she never knew.

"He didn't?" She asked him, bending down to the little kid. There was something about this kid Shego liked but couldn't pin point it. She gave a dirty look to Drakken. "Your uncle isn't very good at taking care of you is he?" Shego said to Drew in an almost child like voice. Drakken moaned under his breath. He had never seen Shego be 'nice' before. Especially to a kid.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Shego asked him and he nodded cutely. Shego took his hand and walked to the hover jet, looking back at Drakken to follow.

* * *

They went to Bueno Nacho because it's where Drew said he'd like to eat. They took a table in the far corner. Drew got a naco, fries and a milkshake. Shego got some fries too while Drakken got a salad.

Drew stuffed his face while Drakken looks repulsed.

"Do you have to eat like that?" Drakken snapped.

"Yeah." Drew snapped back.

"Gah... Argh" Drakken said annoyed. Shego laughed to herself.

A boy walked in passed their table. He went to the counter and slapped some money on the counter in front of the cashier.

"Three naco's please." He said and a small pink rodent climbed up his sleeve.

"Mhh hum." The naked mole rat said.

"Damn! The sidekick is here." Shego said looked at Ron Stoppable ordering.

"Ahh, what's the bouffon doing here?" Drakken moaned. Drew looked around then back at Drakken.

"Who is he?" He asked wondering why they seemed not to like the blonde boy.

"That means Kimmie, will be here any minute." Shego said groaning. "We can't go anywhere!"

Kim came in the door and headed for her usual table as her best friend came towards her with a tray of food with Rufus sitting on it happily. Then Kim noticed the blue man with a kid in the seats in front of her. She walked over and saw Shego beside them.

"Drakken!?" She said a little shocked.

"And Shego!" Ron said standing beside Kim.

"Kim Possible… yeah…this is awkward." Drakken laughed nervously. He didn't think Drew needed to see himself getting his ass kicked by a cheerleader.

"Did you kidnap this kid or something?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. Seeing the young kid with them.

"NO!" Drakken snapped angrily.

"He's Drakken's nephew. We have relatives too you know!" Shego said crossly.

"Who are these guys?" Drew asked curious. Then Rufus jumped on the table. Drew picked him up.

"Cool!" Drew played with Rufus. Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"That's Rufus, he's my naked mole rat, do you like him?" Ron asked softly to the small boy who seemed nothing like Drakken.

Drew laughed as Rufus tickled him. "Yeah, he's funny."

Drakken looked irritated.

"Can I get one?" Drew asked Drakken.

"No you most certainly can not!" Drakken shouted folding his arms. Drew gritted his teeth in a huff. "Grrhh!" Drew moaned to Drakken turning away from him and continued eat his Naco.

"Drakken what are you really up to?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Yeah, this kid seems too cool to be your relative." Ron mocked and watched as Drew dribbled cheese on his face and laughed at Rufus dancing in the Nacho box.

Drakken's face twitched annoyed.

Shego stood up angrily. "Look Kimmie, we're not up to anything, so get lost! We're busy!" Kim was taken back a bit. Then looked at Drew. He seemed happy enough so she decided she'd let them off the hook for now.

"Alright but if I find out you're up to something, you'll be seeing me." she then walked off with Ron and Rufus.

"Well that was annoying..." Drakken said after Kim had gone out of earshot.

"Why don't you like them? They seemed nice." Drew said still stuffing his face.

"When are you going to watch what you eat?" Drakken snapped to Drew. Shego looked a little surprised that Drakken was so cruel to his own nephew.

"Look at you." Drakken said looking at the chubby version of himself in disgust. The boy looked upset. Shego felt bad for him.

"What's wrong with you Dr. D?" She snapped and looked at him sternly.

"Well look at him! It's time he quit eating like a pig." Drakken replied- wait... since when was Shego such an 'understanding type' especially to _kids_? Did she actually like Drew?

"That's what kids at school say..." Drew said and both Drakken and Shego looked at him feeling sympathy towards him.

"That's it!" Drakken shouted excitedly. "I know why your here now!" Drew looked up at him and Shego looked at him at his sudden mood change.

"We have to teach you how to fight!" Drakken said. That's exactly why he was here. Drakken had to teach himself how to fight. So he could go back to his own time and defend himself against all the bullies that picked on him through out his school life.

"Really?!" Drew said sitting up excitedly. While Shego rolled her eyes. She knew this would be a bad idea. "Who's gunna teach me?" Drew asked.

"Shego." Drakken said pleased with himself for thinking of this idea.

"WHAT?!" Shego slurred out. "ME? Why me?" She asked looking at Drakken. His face dropped with disappointment.

"Well who else is there?" She gave him a look that said 'gee-thanks,-I'll-remember-that-next-time-you-need-the-pickle-jar-to-open.' Drakken seemed to realise what she was thinking and quickly said,

"Um… I mean who else is better to teach him?"

She thought of zapping him for a moment but decided it wasn't worth it. "Nice save there doc." she sighed sounding uninterested but agreed to it anyways. Drew smiled at her. She smiled back but tried to not let Drakken see. She sort of liked this kid, he was sweeter than Drakken.

* * *

Back at the lair in their workout room, Shego was showing Drew the basics for fighting like how to move out of the way when a punch came to his face, middle section and groin but he wasn't getting it. She showed him different punches and kicks that were used first on a punching bag but when he kept hurting himself on it, she moved them away from it so they were hitting the air. He tried a kick once more but fell again for the fourth time that hour.

"Wha- Ngah. Ahgh!!" Drew shouted holding his leg. Drakken sitting in the corner laughed to himself.

"Would you like to teach him?" Shego said sarcastically. Drakken looked up at her,

"Enough lip Shego." Drakken said sulky.

"Aww does Uncle Drewie not know how to fight?" Shego mocked.

"Don't call me that." He whined.

"Uncle Drewie" Drew said laughing.

"Wha- Ngah. Ahgh!!" Drakken whined annoyed. "Stop that!" he yelled to both of them.

Shego showed Drew more moves and he improved a bit once she also taught him how to keep his balance a bit better but still he got very impatient. Shego noticed how alike Drakken was with his nephew. Drew also seemed to have a temper just like Drakken and their names were the same. It was weird because he had never mentioned his nephew to her before. She knew a lot about his family since he complained about his childhood enough.

After an hour another hour of Drew falling and throwing temper tantrums, Shego had enough and decided he would only learn if he had a person actually attacking him.

"Drew, I'm going to punch your head. I want you to block it the way I showed you how okay?" she said gently and when he nodded, she went for his head with her fist at a good speed and smirked to herself when he blocked it with ease.

She knew this whole teaching little Drew how to fight thing would take some time so she focused on him blocking attacks and other little simple defensive things. She decided when he got the hang of being defensive, she would teach him how to be offensive but that would wait for another day. Right now Drew looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion and even Dr. D looked like he was about ready to go to sleep.

"Alright, that's enough for now." she said once Drew blocked a punch aiming for his face. Drew smiled as his eyes drooped slightly.

"How am I doing?" he asked as the three left the room to head for bed.

"Pretty good for someone who knew nothing about self defence." she replied and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you boys in the morning." she said and walked off for her room.

Drew watched her go until she was out of sight and then glanced at Drakken to find him staring after her too, only Drakken had a look in his eyes that he had only seen people in movies have before they were about to kiss.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he dragged Drakken by the hand to their room and the two collapsed on the couch and bed before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, chapter 3 coming soon... Please review, Thanks.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to my beta reader Inu-midoriko.**

THE REAL DREW LIPSKY

Chapter 3 

So, What Do You Really Do?

The next day Drakken drove in his flying hover jet with Drew beside him.

"Cool! We have a flying car in the future!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Mmmm... Where is your house?" Drakken asked as they flew around his childhood neighbourhood. Drakken was sick of his eight-year old self being so cheerful all the time and wanted to get rid of him.

"I don't know... I can't remember…!" Drew started to wail annoyingly.

"What do mean you don't know?" Drakken asked and gave him an annoyed glance.

"I just don't know where it is _exactly_. Why don't _you _know where we live?" Drew asked, thinking his older self should know where his childhood house was.

"I can't remember either... we moved a dozen times..." Drakken said sadly.

"We move _twelve_ times?!" Drew shouted, clearly shocked out of his mind.

"Yeah, that's what a dozen means!" Drakken snapped. Drew made a face at him and turned around looking out the hover jet.

"There it is!" Drew shouted and pointed to a small house in the corner of the street. Drew hopped out of the jet just after Drakken parked it down the street from the house. When he saw people coming out what the house, he stopped running towards it and backed away slowly.

"Who are they?!" He shouted in a desperate panic. Fortunately the people didn't hear him. Drakken got out of the jet and put his hand on Drew's shoulder. He felt sorry for him or well, for himself.

"C'mon..." Drakken whispered slowly and brought Drew back to the hover jet. Drew couldn't believe new people were living in his house.

* * *

When they got back to the lair, Shego was no where to be found, which meant she had gone out. Drakken had cancelled all take over the world plans for now until Drew was gone. The henchmen seemed to be gone too. It was better this way because now they wouldn't have to watch what they said in front of everyone and remind themselves not to act suspicious. Last thing he needed was them finding out who Drew really was. Instead of worrying about all of this, Drakken decided this would be their vacation time.

The blue tinted man went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was stressful trying to mind this kid. He thought teaching him to defend himself, which Shego had yet to finish with him, might be why he was here but he's still here. Who's a better teacher than Shego anyway?

"Tobby!" Drew shouted from upstairs. 'What's he's up to now?' Drakken wondered.

"Tobby! Tobby!" Drew kept shouting walking down stairs.

"Who's Tobby?" Drakken asked curiously but wanted him to stop shouting the name all over the place.

"My DOG! Tobby...TOBBY!" Drew shouted again louder. "Where is he?"

"Dog? I don't have a dog!" Drakken said as Drew's face dropped.

"…no dog? NO DOG?!" He blew at the top of his little lungs; Drakken looked worried and pulled back a bit.

"I grow up to be aguy with _no dog_?!" Drew yelled in disbelief.

"I don't own a dog... I never had one... I'm never home..." Drakken said trying to defend himself. 'I'm usually trying to take over the world.' Drew threw his arms up in annoyance and walked over to the kitchen, then he went into a few rooms and back to Drakken, obviously looking for something else now.

"What now?" Drakken asked knowing he had some other question.

"Yeah, shouldn't there be a woman here or something? You know, like a mom or wife?" He asked looking around the place some more. Drakken looked at him weird he was never asked something like that before.

"Well… there's only Shego... She just works for me..." Drakken said. Drew looked unhappy with that answer.

"So you're _not _married? Or have a girlfriend?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No! I'm not married." Drakken said flatly.

"Why?" Drew questioned.

"I...I... I'm just not...so what!" Drakken snapped.

"So what do you do? Like for a living?" Drew asked. 'Oh great another hard question what am I supposed to tell him?' Drakken wondered.

"Well I'm a doctor... sort of..." Drakken hope this would be enough for him.

"Sort of?" Drew questioned looking confused.

"Well I guess I'm an inventor too... I've made some really cool-" Drakken was going to say about his ray gun and other things he had built, then stopped. He couldn't tell him about his inventions. Drew waited for him to continue. "Em, I'm like a politician, I'll tell countries how they should be run."

"A... politician... Like those business like people on TV? Why would I want to be like them?" Drew asked.

"Not like them. Different." Drakken said outraged. Drew looked him in the face.

"So _what_ do I do?" He asked again still confused.

"You make machines and inventions to help you... so you can... help the world!" Drakken said he couldn't believe he just said that 'help the world'??

"But _what_do I _do_?" Drew asked again getting impatient. Drakken didn't answer him.

"And why am I _blue_?" He added pointing to Drakken's light blue skin.

"You only ask now?" Drakken smiled. "It was a chemical formula gone horribly, horribly wrong, in college." Drakken said simply.

"What happened?" Drew was intrigued.

"I destroyed two labs got covered in Blue chloride formula mixed with an experimental new drug. Then I dropped out of college and I was laughed at by the people I once thought of as friends." Drakken said simply. "Plus there was the time I made these robot girls...didn't work out..."

"..Oh..." Drew said quietly. "So why does everyone call you Drakken? Are we not called Drew anymore in the future?"

"I hated my name... _Drew Lipsky_... So I changed my name after college and started a new life... as Doctor Drakken." Drakken said looking at Drew.

"Hold on, if you dropped out of college? Then how are you even a real doctor?" Drew questioned. Drakken didn't answer.

"So you're not a real doctor?" Drew asked, figuring out he couldn't be a doctor if he left college. Drakken just nodded. He couldn't really lie to himself.

"So, I'm _forty_, I'm not married, I'm not a real Doctor and I have _no dog_. I grow up to be a _loser__!_" Drew shouted at Drakken and ran off into another room.

Drakken fell back on back onto the couch. What he said he knew was right… on some level.

"Babysitting this hard?" Shego said from behind the couch, making Drakken jump in surprise.

"It's complicated, Shego." He sighed and sat up. Shego sat down beside him.

"Well he seems to like you." She said sarcastically.

"You really think so- wait you're being sarcastic again." Drakken started excited, then his face changed into an annoyed frown. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Just stop treating him like a little kid and maybe you should be nicer-" Shego suggested to him.

"-I am nice!" Drakken protested. "You're not one to talk anyway! Since when do you tell people to be nice?" Drakken snapped. Shego looked angry and was about to reply to Drakken when-

"What are all these?" Drew asked coming back in with Drakken's notes and pictures of his old schemes. "Why do you have 'mind control devices' and plans for building a 'death ray beam'?" He asked confused. Drakken looked worried.

"Yeah death ray was done and was destroyed." Shego said before thinking which earned her an evil look from Drakken.

"Shego! What she means is they're just drawings, not real." Drakken said hopeful.

"Yeah. It's what I thought... at first. Then I checked out all those labs and found blue prints and plans for all these machines. You have detailed plans for 'world domination' and 'operation: destroy Kim Possible'" He stood there not impressed.

"Wow, gotta hand to you kid, your smart. Unlike your uncle." Shego said then turned to Drakken. "Why would you leave all those plans lying around with your nephew coming?"

"It's not like I had any warning, that he was coming." Drakken argued with her.

"So what, you're a criminal or something is that it??" Drew asked looking disappointed and pissed off.

"Super villain." Drakken corrected him, forgetting himself.

"Oh good what a cliché, I'm a super villain!" Drew said sarcastically to Drakken so Shego didn't hear.

"Well yeah I... I..." Drakken didn't know what to say. Tell his eight old self he was a villain again?

"Dr. D, Why don't I take little Drew for some ice cream and you can come get him at my place later." Drakken nodded. "Would you like that?" She asked Drew who nodded too.

Shego and Drew got into Shego's car and they dro

* * *

ve down the road to the local ice cream shop.

After driving for ten minutes, Drew calmed down and looked at Shego.

"So do you work for me...my uncle?" He asked her, and hoped she didn't notice his slip up. She nodded slowly.

"You're a villain too?" She looked at him and nodded again.

"You know your uncle's not that bad of a guy. He fails at his schemes anyway." She tried to reassures him.

"But you seem too nice to be a villain." Drew said. These words got to Shego. This kid thought she was 'nice', he never saw her fighting Kim Possible. What would he think of her then?

"Well I'm not always this nice...I'm usually more evil..." She smiled. Drew didn't seem bothered by this. He still liked her.

"It's funny I'd never guessed, he'd be a villain but now I don't know..." Drew said sadly. "Can I ask you a question?" She glanced at him and then looked back at the road.

"Yeah." She replied wondering what he would ask next.

He took a short breath "Are you our girlfriend?" Shego looked surprised by this question and stared at him for a few seconds before coming to a stop light. Her and Drakken? She never thought of him like that but this kid does act a lot like him with his tantrums and whining. He's like a sweeter Drakken.

"Well that's a weird way to put it. No, me and Drakken just work together..." Drew looked sad by her answer. "Can I ask you a question?" Shego asked him and he nodded.

"Are you really Drakken's nephew?" She wanted to know because she had her suspicions but she wasn't sure.

"Well mostly...No." Drew said slowly.

"But you are related?" Shego asked and when the green light come up, she stepped on the gas.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied.

"And your close? How close?" She had to ask.

"_Very_." He said. Shego now knew who he was just by the look he gave her and the tone of his voice. Coming to the ice cream shop, she frowned slightly and got out of the car. She would have words with Drakken later. Most definitely.

* * *

Drakken looked at the time and decide he should go get Drew. Shego still had her old apartment but she mostly stayed in her room in the lair. Drakken couldn't understand why she still bothered to keep her apartment. He flew the hover jet toward her apartment and saw Shego's car outside. He pulled up behind her and got out of the jet.

He couldn't really blame Drew for being upset but he hoped the ice-cream would have calmed him down. Shego better not have said anything else to make things worse. He sighed and went to open the door.

Shego got to the door first. She had seen him coming up the road. I mean, who wouldn't miss a flying jet? She slowly opened the door and saw her boss's defeated looking face. If Shego wasn't so angry she might have noticed that he looked down.

She looked positively outraged. She held the door open and for a minute Drakken was afraid she would slam the door in his face. Her hands were almost glowing.

"Eh heh" Drakken laughed uneasy knowing Shego was obviously mad with him. "Hi Shego..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Nu-uh, don't 'hi Shego' me! I know who he is!" Drakken gulped and looked at his shoes. Had she figured it out? He thought but didn't say anything.

"He's your son isn't he?" She sounded way more pissed than she looked and it scared the snot out of him. Drakken looked shocked but slightly relieved.

"No, no Shego, you-"Drakken tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." She said storming away from the door but left it open so he could let himself in. In the small living room, Drew was watching TV. It's not that Shego cared if Drakken had a son but the fact he never told her is what pissed her off the most. Why did she care anyway?

Drakken followed her in but said nothing because no matter what he said now, it would come out in a sputter and he would only sound like a lying idiot. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea but at the same time couldn't help noticing she cared so much. Shego never cared about anyone.

"It's not like I care...I don't even want to think of who his mother... he is..." Shego said as Drakken followed her. Shego didn't care at all about Drakken's wife or ex-wife or if he was even married at all. She didn't know why this was making her mad. Drakken's stupid, annoying, whiny, and self-centred.

"Shego!" Drakken whined trying to get her to listen.

"I just thought that you might have mentioned this to me... You know after all the years working with you!" She hissed quietly, not wanting Drew to hear their argument.

"Shego! Listen to me!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she'd listen to him. She really seemed cared if this kid was his son. Why? He kept wondering. He looked into her dark green eyes. She looked angry but deep down Drakken could see a small bit of hurt.

"He's not my son!" Drakken said slowly trying to convince her. She looked at him but didn't seem to believe him.

"I'm not his son." Drew said softly. He had heard them arguing and had come from the TV towards Shego and Drakken. Shego pulled away from Drakken and gave him a stern look. Then turned to Drew.

"Well then... if you not his son... you said you were close... Who are you?" Shego said wondering who he was and why Drakken was being so secretive. Drew looked at her wanting to tell her. Then to Drakken who was behind Shego waving his hands trying to get Drew not to say anything else to Shego.

"We have to tell her." Drew said firmly. Drakken's face fell. Shego noticed and looked at him.

"No." Drakken said quickly. Shego gave him a quick look of mistrust.

"Yes." Drew persisted

"No. She won't believe us!" Drakken hissed. Shego paused for a moment. What wouldn't she believe?

"We have to try!" Drew growled, his temper coming into play. Drakken's face went red with frustration.

"Grh... Hurh... She won't listen... I'm telling you. I've know her longer!" Drakken raged.

"Huf, Grrhh uh!" Drew whimpered similar to Drakken. Shego looked to one to the other. "You're so annoying. Let's just tell her!"

"NO!" Drakken folded his arms in a huff. Drew did the same.

"You're such an idiot!" Drew growled.

"Good! I'm glad I don't act like you..." Drakken said then in lower voice. "...Anymore at least!"

"Well, I never want to be like you!" Drew stated angrily.

"Well that's just tough!" Drakken said as green plasma went flying over his head.

"Shut up! The both of you!" Shego said furiously. She shot a look of angry to Drakken.

"Wow, that's cool, how'd she do that!" Drew shouted in amazement but with a sense of 'it's very cool'.

"Don't ask..." Drakken mumbled.

"He's _you_!" Shego said still in somewhat of a shock. She had figured it out as they screamed at each other, but then again, hearing their dialog, who wouldn't?

"Mmmm yes, he is..." Drakken said quietly. Shego looked faint. "Shego are you okay... Don't faint..." He went over to hold her. She pushed him away in anger.

"I'm not going to faint you doofus!" She said looking mad but forced herself to calm down.

"Shego don't be mad... I just couldn't...well, I didn't think you'd even believe me." Drakken said slowly.

"You, from the past, as a nicer, quieter, eight year old? Yeah I don't think I'd would have believed you." Then her face softened somewhat. This wasn't what she had first thought. She might have acted angry but she actually felt a little happy. This kid wasn't his son at all. He was a younger more innocent version of Drakken.

* * *

Later Drew went back to watching TV in Shego's living room while Drakken made some coffee. Shego was staring in amazement at the little Drakken. Drakken came over with the coffee and handed her a mug. She took it and sipped it slowly. Drakken looked at himself watching TV.

"Doesn't the fact that I'm a pathetic dweeb make you despise me?" Drakken said knowing Drew looked like more of a geek than Drakken does today. Shego looked at him surprised.

"No. Why? Do you despise you?" Shego asked and wondered how Drakken really felt about himself. Did he really despise himself? Maybe all her taunts and being sarcastic to him just damaged him more.

"No... It's just when I see him I just see everything about my horrible childhood. I tried to block out most of it out..." Drakken said slowly. Shego raised an eyebrow. Drakken block out his childhood memories? As if! He babbles about it enough to remember for a life time.

"Well most of it. The really horrible parts anyway." Drakken sighed looking sad. Shego just smiled at him. "Look at him. It's so embarrassing." Drakken moaned looking at Drew eating ice-cream all over his face.

"You're not embarrassing. You're adorable..." Shego said then stopped suddenly the minute she realised what she had just said. Drakken looked and gave a funny smile. "...back then. You were adorable then..." Shego quickly said. Why did she say that? Drakken was not cute. Maybe as a kid but not now. He's not! Or is he?... No! Why was she thinking like this? It's nothing. She brushed it off. Or tried to, at least.

Drakken was looking at her. Did Shego really think he was _adorable? _Or at least himself as a kid... but Shego hated kids. Why would she take a liking to Drew or to him? Was it possible she might like him more than just friends? Now that he thought about it, did she even consider him as a friend? He always thought they were like an evil family.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 3 and please review it means a lot thanks.**


End file.
